


Lowlands Away

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: Edward Kenway discovers that James Kidd did not die...  Because James Kidd and Mary Read were NOT the same person; they were just pretending to be.  Now he has to confront the fact that he had feelings for James Kidd... even before Mary's reveal.  At least thinking that 'he' had been a 'she' all along, he could justify his feelings for her.  But now, knowing that he cared for James himself...?  Both Kidd and Kenway have feelings to reconcile, in regards to each other, and in survivor's guilt in the wake of Mary's death.Work in progress, updates will be sporadic, but first chapter can be read as a one shot.





	

The night was quiet. The wind was barely present and the only sound was the hum of insects, the distant crashing of the surf on the beach and the crackling of the little camp fire. It sat burning before an erect stone, a rough symbol hewn into its uneven surface. Edward Kenway let his gaze drop from the symbol of the Assassin Brotherhood, and took a pull at the bottle of rum in his hand.

“… I’m sorry, Mary.” He sighed, speaking to she whose grave was marked by the stone. “I should have gotten there sooner.”

“Ya did all ye could, Kenway…” 

Edward jumped and toppled off of the log that served as his perch, startled at the answer he had never expected to come. He stumbled to his feet and whirled, his eyes wide and heart pounding. One hand was fumbling for his pistol, the other still clutched the bottle of rum. He stared as though he were seeing a ghost. And hell… he was.

“… Mary?” He breathed, the bottle slipping from his fingers as his other hand lowered the gun. 

A soft huff in semblance of a laugh was uttered as the other person stepped into the light. “No… ‘fraid not… She’s resting there, God bless her soul.”

Edward took in the dark eyes and messy brown hair, a red cloth wrapped around it to better keep it under control. The olive green over coat was the same, the red sash… the same sword, worn boots… and the hidden blades barely able to be glimpsed under the coat.

“Who…?” Edward was barely able to gasp. The apparition before him just spread its arms, smiled and said “James. In the flesh.”

“I don’t understand.” Kenway admitted, carefully keeping his distance as this James moved over to the nameless headstone and knelt before it, scooping up a handful of the loose soil and letting it slide through his fingers.

“Because Mary and I were damn good at our charade.” James said, then looked back over his shoulder at Edward, unable to bite back a laugh at the look on Edward Kenway’s face. He stood and turned to face him. “We were twins, Kenway. Illegitimate children of William Kidd… We were both fascinated with the life he must have led, and wanted t’follow in his footsteps after our mother died. Carry on his name. “ 

He smiled and placed his hands on his hips, bowing his head and slowly pacing a circle around the fire, the grave and a suspicious Captain Kenway. “But o’course, girls weren’t exactly welcome as fellow pirates, so we developed th’ ruse. We matched our appearances, and she took on m' name. With the both of us as James Kidd, we built a reputation twice as fast, with none th’ wiser as t’there being two of us. As you said… ‘still a mere boy, and yet ten times the demon’, righ’? Well… that’s how I did it. Because I was takin’ credit fo’ Mary’s deeds as well as m’own. And usin’ m’name, she was takin’ credit for my work as well. Kept in touch with the pigeons around the Caribbean. Made sure we were never seen in two places at th’ same time… it was a lot o’ work, but it paid off.”

“So tell me…” Kenway finally managed to say, “did I know the both of you? Or just Mary?”

“You met me first.” James said with a smile. “As soon as I knew you would eventually cross paths with her, I gave her everything I knew about you.” 

“And when did I first meet her?” Edward asked, looking more than a bit shaken. “When was it you, when was it her?”

“It was me with you on Nassau, Great Inagua and when you first met the Mentor at Tulum.” James said. “It was Kingston when you met Mary.”

“I should have known she wasn’t you. Something felt off…” Kenway snorted.

“She told me tha’.”

“What?”

“She told me that you seemed stiff. That you didn’t take to her as most people take to her when they’ve already been acquainted with me. That was one o’ the reasons why she told you who she was.”

“And the name Read?”

“Our mother’s name.” James explained. “After we lost Nassau, I found you again on Great Inagua.”

“When you told me off.”

“Aye.” Jame said with a grin. “And it was me when we got your ship back from Rakham.”

“I called you Mary…”

“Aye… it was a quite… strange bein’ called that. It was hard t’ hold a straight face.” James admitted. He was silent for a long moment then. “And then… Mary was arrested.” Edward was silent. “You were with her… when she…?” James slowly turned and looked at the older man, tears glistening in his eyes.

“… Aye.” Edward whispered, slowly sitting down on the old log. A moment later, James moved to sit beside him. “She wasn’t well. She was… very sick after giving birth.”

“But ye got her out.”

“… I got her body out.” Edward whispered. “She died in my arms, as I carried her out.”

James didn’t speak for a long time. The firelight made the tears on his cheeks glisten as he heard of his twin sister’s passing.

“In the arms of a friend… is how any of us can ever hope t’ go.” Slowly, he turned and looked at Kenway. “Thank you, Edward. I know you were a comfort to her. You only met her, worked with her, the one time, but you left an impression on her. I think she may have even loved you.”

“I loved her.” Kenway confessed. “At least… I thought I did.”

“What d’you mean?” James asked.

“This whole time, I thought it was one person.”

“And now you doubt if you loved her?”

“Well… the thing is… I had the feelings. But I never acknowledged them until after she revealed herself to be Mary. Because that meant, I was allowed to feel that way.”

“… aye?” James prompted.

“But if I were to be completely honest… from what you have told me, I had those feelings before I ever met Mary.” And Kenway turned and looked at his young companion. James Kidd was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape… A bit of color crept up his neck and over his cheeks.

“Jim?”

“You had feelings… for me.” The boy summed up.

“Aye.” Kenway confirmed.

James stared at Kenway for a bit longer, but then turned away. He sighed and leaned forwards, bracing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands, staring at his sister’s grave. After several minutes of silence Kenway stood and collected his bottle of rum from where he had dropped it and took a swig, then returned to the log and flopped down upon it once more, offering the bottle to James. After a moment the boy accepted it, tipping his head back and taking several large gulps.

“Jim?”

“Hm?”

“Is there a reason you’ve… not shown yourself since Mary died? Apart from… grievin'.”

“Aye...” Said James, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “Ye have t’ understand. James Kidd and Mary Read, as far everyone ever knew, were one in th’ same.”

Edward nodded a confirmation, saying “Everyone believes that everything you did was Mary’s doing. No one talks about James Kidd anymore… just Mary.”

“Aye. And that’s how it’ll be.” James nodded. “Like I said… men don’t take too kindly to a woman bein’ like Mary was. My deeds are her legacy.”

“I don’t understand.” Kenway confessed. James took another pull at the bottle and smiled.

“See, if I go back out there, piratin’ as James Kidd, it won’t be long before they start attributing everythin’ Mary did as my deeds. As a woman, they’ll want to brush her under a rug. Much easier to admit it was all done by a man. Even one as young as meself. Eventually, her name will fade and the only stories that will be told will be of the legendary son of William Kidd. And my sister will be forgotten. But if I disappear instead, the legend of James Kidd will be naught. It will be Mary Read that will go down in history as a pirate woman, and a damned good one.” He looked at Kenway. “I’m letting my name die, so that HERS can live on. So that SHE be remembered.”

“And what of you?” Kenway asked, touched at how this young man would sacrifice his own glory to honor his sister’s memory.

“I’m an Assassin, Kenway. I’ll fade into th’ darkness of history. My name will not be remembered, but what I do will shape the future, regardless.”

Kenway nodded, saying “aye, that it will. Hell, it already has.”

James sighed, eyes straying towards the headstone again. “After she lived her life, unknown and invisible, hidden behind me… let it be Mary’s name to be remembered… I owe her that, at least.” And he polished off the rest of the rum.

The pair sat in silence for a long time after that. Several hours passed, in fact. It wasn’t until the fire was nothing but dying embers that Kenway slowly stood.

“James?”

“Hm?”

“Come with me.”

“Where?”

“Just… to sail. Get off of this island. Get away from the grave. From the memories. Just for a time.”

“Your crew will recognize me.” James protested, shaking his head.

“You cannot stay here like this.” Kenway insisted. “And they will not tell. They will honor your wishes to remain anonymous.”

“… I don’t know, Edward.” James said, hesitantly. “And besides. I can’t just take off without th’ permission of—“

“You have it.” Both pirates jumped and turned. 

“Mentor…” James breathed, staring at the man who was standing in the shadows.

“How long have you been standin’ there, mate?” Edward asked, annoyed.

“Long enough…” The man said , stepping into the dying light of the fire and looking at the young assassin before him. “Your heart is broken and empty. It needs to heal. I believe that you can do this with Captain Kenway…” And he glanced over at the blonde man, who looked bemused. “You must find healing beyond the places where the ghost of Mary still walks. Go with him to wherever he may venture. The Brotherhood is all over the world. Rejoin us wherever, whenever, you are ready.” And he gripped James’ shoulder. “Do this when you are whole once more…”

“As ye’ command, Mentor.” James murmured, bowing his head.

“It is no command.” Was the response as the Master Assassin walked away. “It is your choice. But you have my leave to make it, whatever it may be.” And then he was gone.

“… It’s settled then.” Edward announced, firmly. “You’re coming with me, Jim.”

James Kidd stared at him, then turned away with a slight smile. “I dunno, Kenway…” He said, sticking his thumbs into his belt and sauntering away with that familiar swagger that he had not had earlier. He turned his head and gave the man a coy look over his shoulder. “I am Captain James Kidd… Not sure how I’ll take t’bein’ a member of the crew. I make the commands; not take 'em.”

“You’re not coming as my crew, Kidd.” Edward replied, grinning and following after him. “You’re coming as my guest. And First Mate, if you feel the need to bark some orders. Probably for the best! Keep my men on their toes.”

“Oh, aye… I could do tha’…” Kidd nodded, his smirk widening. “Alrigh’, Kenway. You’ve go’ yeself a companion. Fo’ now.”

“Good.” Kenway said, gripping Kidd’s shoulder for a moment before returning to the fire and stomping it out, before shoveling dirt over with his bare hands. Then he turned and reached out, running his hand over the stone. “I’ll take care of ‘im, Mary… I promise. For as long as he allows.” And then he bowed his head for a moment, before standing, turning and walking away. 

James followed after him, brushing his own fingers over the grave as he passed and saying “sailin' with Edward Kenway. A year ago, you and I would have both warned each other off tha’ idea. ‘Tis a fool’s errand, for sure. God knows where I’ll end up fo’ it…” He glanced down at the stone, before returning his gaze to the broad back of the man disappearing into the dark woods, even as the sun began to rise. “But I don’t think I really have any choice but t’ do it… Do I, Mary?” A soft breeze carried past, and a tropical flower was released from its vine, drifting down through the wind and fluttering past James Kidd, its petals caressing the fingers on the grave stone as it went. James looked down as it fell to rest on the log he and Kenway had sat upon earlier. “Aye…” He breathed, then finally forced himself to move and disappear down the trail after the man who would guide him into a future without Mary…


End file.
